


Help For Us Both

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Cutting, Depression, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Sad, Self-Harm, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: I've been in a bad place these past few weeks, and in a rut since December. It's easy to feel like you have no one in life, but I need to cope by making sure that Yuri and Viktor have each other <3





	Help For Us Both

“Hurry up, old man!” Yuri kicked Viktor's skate bag, which sat unopened on the locker room floor. “You aren't getting any younger.”

It was true. Viktor sighed, running his fingers through his hair and trying to breathe in a way that made his chest feel less heavy. He didn't succeed. “I'm not having a good day today, Yuri. Please take it easy on me.”

It wasn't often that Yuri showed understanding, and Viktor was surprised that the teen sat next to him instead of continuing his teasing. “What's going on? Is it because Yuuri is visiting home?”

Viktor shook his head. It didn't help that Yuuri was currently visiting his family in Japan, but it wasn't the cause of Viktor's pain. “I just…” He trailed off, caught between wanting to share too much and not enough. “It hurts, sometimes, and I don't know how to cope with it.”

Yuri was quiet for a moment, his eyes bearing into Viktor where he refused to meet them. “Like… depression?”

Viktor nodded slowly, tracing the edges of the bench they sat on with his fingers. “Yeah, depression.”

“I understand,” he replied, even quieter.

Viktor sucked in a sharp breath. “I wish you didn't.” He stole a glance at Yuri, who had shifted his gaze from Viktor to the row of lockers in front of them. “I didn't know.”

Yuri shrugged. “I don't really tell people.”

“You can always come to me,” Viktor muttured, slightly insulted that Yuri hadn’t. He knew full well why Viktor had been hospitalized years before; the bandages covering his wrists for weeks after had been a sure sign.

“I didn’t want to… bring you back to that, because I thought that you were better.”

“Oh, Yuri.” Viktor hesitantly reached for him, resting his hand on the small of Yuri’s back. “I…” he wanted to say that he _was_ better, for the most part, but it felt like too much of a lie. “It comes in waves,” he settled.

“Yeah, I get that.” Yuri shifted closer until their shoulders touched. “You aren’t… cutting again, right?”

Viktor shook his head, squeezing Yuri’s side. “No.” He sucked in a sharp breath, preparing for an answer he didn’t want to hear. “You don’t do that, do you?”

Yuri held his lower lip between his teeth, shrugging. “Not exactly.”

“What does that mean?” Viktor felt Yuri tense under his hand.

“I just… I don’t cut, I… Sometimes I hurt myself, but not badly, and not often.” Her squirmed, fisting at the knees of his leggings. “It isn’t a big deal.”

Viktor frowned, but let it go for the time being. He moved his arm around Yuri’s shoulders, into something more like an embrace. “I’m here for you.”

Yuri nodded. “I’m here for you, too.”

“Would you be upset, if I was hurting myself again?” Viktor changed tactics.

Yuri stiffened, wild eyes glaring at him. “Of course I would!” He snapped.

Viktor remained calm. “That’s how I feel about you, too. That’s why I want you to know that you hurting yourself in any way is a big deal, and you can come to me if you have the urge to.”

Yuri shrugged, but leaned into Viktor. “It’s hard.”

“Trust me, I know.” Viktor hadn’t been able to go to anyone, and he ended up almost bleeding out on his bedroom floor. He shuddered at the memory, swallowing it back down.

“Vitya?” Yuri looked up at him, concerned.

“I’m alright,” Viktor assured him, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m okay, Yura.”

Yuri visibly deflated. “I could sleep over tonight,” he mumbled. “You know, since Yuuri’s in Japan and all.”

Viktor smiled warmly. “I think that would help me a lot. Thank you.”

Yuri shrugged. “Maybe it would help me us both.”

“I think it will.”


End file.
